


Belonging

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Other, Snake! Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Snake-Crowley cuddles his favorite angel





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handofthekingofhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofthekingofhell/gifts).



> 2019-07-11  
>  ~~I knowwww it's not 666 words yet, I'm on the train, on my phone and wasn't able to check the wordcount... Fixing it now~~ Made it!
> 
> I dunno if this counts as a prompt fill, but **_[handofthekingofhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofthekingofhell/pseuds/handofthekingofhell) _**commented on part 17: " _I read “even if it is just his humanlike form” and immediately thought ‘ah, snake bath’ lmao"_  
>  Hope you like this, dear!

Once Crowley has calmed down from what no, was definitely not even in the slightest a panic attack, because he's a demon and demons don't have panic attacks, he starts to realize what has just happened.

Aziraphale found him.

Aziraphale saw him in his most demonous state, and instead of running, the angel has _petted_ him.

Crowley can barely believe his luck.

But because he's a masochist sometimes and because a part of him still wants to rip off the bandaid in one go and see Aziraphale finally run in terror, he needs to try the angel's boundaries.

Slithering closer, he starts crawling up Aziraphale's arm, which is closest to him. 

Aziraphale just watches with a bemused expression.

Crowley hisses into his ear and slithers around his neck.

Aziraphale actually giggles!

Alright, Crowley decides, the angel is just completely nuts, nothing to do about it.  
He does feel gleeful and happy when the angel starts stroking his snout again. Ngk. Angel, what are you doing to me?

"You feel awfully cold, Crowley..." Aziraphale mumbles, but before Crowley can slither away from the bare skin of Aziraphale’s neck, the angel continues: "This cannot be comfortable for you, dearest, can it? Shall we get you warmed up?"

Crowley can only nod. Of fucking course the angel is worried about _his_ wellbeing instead of his own.

"Shall we move this to the bathtub, dearest? I can only imagine you would like a hot bath at least as much in this form as in your other, do you? And I believe we still have a bathbomb or two..."

Crowley nods again, feeling a little embarrassed. He had thought about taking a bath earlier, but...

"What is it, dearest?"

"Can't turn on thhhe water" he hisses, curling up even more around Aziraphale and hiding his face in the scales of his body. "Miraclesss arre harder too and I can't chhanggge back, so..."

"Oh, dearest!" Aziraphale still doesn't quite understand why Crowley is caught in his serpent form right now, but he thinks Crowley would act more agitated if he thought it was permanent, so he doesn't worry too much. He's sure Crowley will tell him all about it sooner or later.

Holding Crowley close to his body, Aziraphale now strides to bathroom with purpose, miracling the faucets to already be running by the time they step into the room.

With a snap of his fingers, his clothes are gone, and he shivers as Crowley is suddenly laying completely on his bare skin. The snake really is terribly cold, but what shall one expect on a cloudy day in England?

Before Crowley can apologize for the cold or try to retreat again, Aziraphale steps into the water, untangling Crowley gently from his neck and laying him onto his chest instead.

They sink into the water, Crowley curling up on top of Aziraphale.

Aziraphale continues stroking the serpent, and Crowley slowly relaxes into the touch, snuggling his head into the crook of the angel's neck. He feels heavy on top of him, yet not heavier than the man would be, and at this point, Aziraphale is well used to Crowley lazing about on top of him while he's trying to read on the couch. At least now no elbows are digging into his stomach.

If Crowley could smile properly in this state, he would be grinning like, stupid feeling completely giddy. And really, he should have known- Aziraphale has always been too _good,_ no way he would have left him now.

  
"I love you, dearest" Aziraphale says with a kiss to Crowley's head.

"Even like thhisss?" Crowley can't help asking, despite all the reassurance Aziraphale has given him in the past hours.

"No matter your shape. Our love is-"

"Don't sssay it!"

Aziraphale chuckles: "Ineffable."

And suddenly, while a part of Crowley still wishes he could turn back into his human form whenever he wants- as long as he's curled up in warm water with Aziraphale, it doesn't feel all that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Crowley stay stuck in his serpentine form for a while longer, or should I stop his suffering? :D  
> Prompts are open! But please don't be mad when I don't manage to write a story for everything...
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
